Ivan's Pain & Gilbert's Cure
by AwesomeVodkaMcGoo
Summary: Ivan is having a terrible week and trys to think what he did wrong when Gilbert enter's the room to find him crying and decides it's he should try and help him threw his depression only to find himself possibly falling for the Russian.
1. Chapter 1

The coldness of the Russian winter was normal to the tall, strong Ivan, but for the first time in his life, he truly felt cold. He sat in a large red leather chair & stared into the fireplace. He used to find joy in watching the flames dance around like two lovers, but something was depriving him from that joy. Something very precious to him was now gone, a certain someone decided to leave him, shall we say, out in the cold. "What did I do wrong? It's what we wanted, wasn't it?" a small tear rolled down his face as the sound of the front door opened & slammed shut. Ivan could tell by the slamming door & chattering teeth, Gilbert still wasn't accustomed to the Russian weather. He quickly wiped the tear from his face & tried to welcome the Prussian with his usual smiling face. "How the fuck can you live in a place like this! This is where Hell freezes over!" The shivering Gilbert took off his wet gloves, jacket, & socks & stood right by the fire. "What's the matter with you? Did your sister try to rape you again?" Ivan was confused, he was smiling & doing his very best to hide the pain, but it didn't even take him 10 min. to figure something was wrong. "Why would you think something's wrong?" Gilbert stood with a demeaning smirk on his pale face. "Look I've been here long enough to know you at least a little, & never before have I come in & see you staring off into space with watery eyes & a sniffy nose." The Russian then gave up his act & slowly broke into tears with his face in his hands. Gilbert stood in amazement, never before has he seen this man shed a tear much less bawl his eyes out. He thought to himself. "What should I? I can't just walk off. Yeah I like the guy but I can't let him know or I'll never hear the end of it." Gilbert then let out a sigh & slowly walked to the crying Ivan & attempted to pat him on the shoulder; but before he could the Russian threw his arms around him & continued to cry. Gilbert found himself in an awkward position but decided to go with it, he cleared his throat, gently pulled him off, & looked into those watery deep purple eyes. "Just take a deep breath & tell me what happened. Can you do that?"

Still sniffling, the Russian sat up right in his chair & nodded. "Da." Gilbert pulled up the matching foot-rest & sat in front of the tear stained man. "So...where do I even start?" "The beginning is usually nice." Prussia tried to inject a bit of humor into the situation & it seemed to work. The bigger man chuckled & finally had a true grin on his face. "Well, I don't really know how to put this..." the Russian started to twiddle his thumbs & biting his lower lip. "D-Do you remember Yao?" Prussia thought for a moment. Why would he bring him up?

"Ja, I remember him. He represents the country of China at the world meetings & has the squinty eyes. He even used to come over here quite often." Ivan nodded looking depressed & even lonely. A long silence took over & this annoyed the Prussian a bit. "So, what does he have to do with any of this? You two are gute friends."

Ivan sighed & slumped back in his chair. "We were more than just friends Gilbert..." His eyes widened a bit, knowing were this was going. Ivan looked up with a sad smile. "We are...were, lovers."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm sorry for the predictability of this fic but hey I'm working on making things interesting. I still do not know how many chapters this will be and I also don't know about how long it's going to take in-between chapters so I'm sorry if I end up making you wait too long. **

**I do not own the characters if I did I wouldn't even be on this site ^-^**

**Enjoy**

The room was uncomfortably quiet for what seemed like hours, but glancing at the old grandfather clock in the corner Gilbert saw that it had only been a few seconds. Taking a deep breath he thought of things to say in response. The last thing he needed to do was sound awkward or stupid. "So, you two were…a thing?" Of course no one said anything about sounding awkward 'and' stupid.

After mentally slapping himself for the 'un-awesome' response, he looked up to see that the Russian was a bit calmer than before, though his aura still reeked of depression. A small illusion of a grin soon appeared on Ivan's face as he gave a small chuckle. "Da. Yao and I are…was a 'thing'. I'm sorry if this offends you Gilbert, but then again you are acquainted with the Frenchmen so this really shouldn't be new." This made the smaller man snicker making Ivan smile a bit more. He watched Gilbert laugh and thought it was…cute for some reason. Soon the rare serious expression returned the albino's face and looked into his eyes; his eyes were piercing and crimson red yet somehow caring at the same time. "So what happened between you two? You both came and left with huge smiles on your faces."

Violet spheres were casted to the side and a deep sigh was released from his lips. Movement from his peripheral vision jerked purple back to red as Gilbert stood. "I'm sorry it's not my place to ask." Ivan quickly shook his head almost child-like. "Nyet, it's fine really." Gilbert turned back to the dimming fire and took up his slightly damp coat and gloves. "The fire is dying; I believe it's my turn to fetch the fire wood this week Ja?" Not even waiting for an answer, he pulled on his boots and left the room. Ivan sprung out of his chair and caught onto the doorway as he leaned into the hall. "G-Gilbert!" The smaller man turned at the sound of his name with a small tent of pink on his cheeks. He never heard Ivan stutter like that before. "Thank you," A warm smile spread across his lips as he saw the tent of pink turn red. "To be continued?" The Prussian seemed to be in almost a state of confusion but managed a nod as he turned to exit the house. Ivan then realized that his grip on the doorway was abnormally tight and rested his head on its frame. It was nice to actually talk to Gilbert about these things, it was also a new experience to have a conversation with him without him yelling 'Ore-Sama!' and the word 'awesome' wasn't even used once in any of his sentences. If he didn't know any better it would have seemed like Gilbert actually…cared.

He was almost perfectly camouflaged in the pure white snow save for the black and navy clothes that adorned his body. He stacked the fire wood into a small create and couldn't help the small grin that refused to leave his face. The picture if the Russian in the hall kept playing back in his mind. _"To be continued Da?"_ He picked up the now full create and turned back to the Russian abode with soft eyes. "…To be continued."

**Okay I am so sorry about the chapters being really short, I'm on barrowed and sometimes even stolen time but I promise somewhere in this story there will be at least ONE reasonably lengthened chapter THIS I SWEAR! Comments and such would be greatly appreciated. Feel free to critic all you want I want to know what you think is wrong and what you think is good.**

**Next chapter will be out soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I still own nothing! **

It had been about three weeks since Ivan and Gilbert had talked about Yao and Gilbert still didn't understand anything. He didn't know why they broke up or why they were even together, all he did know was that it was a sensitive subject with the Russian. Lately Ivan had been talking to Gilbert more casually and even giving him hugs and the occasional kiss on the cheek, but that was a Russian thing… right? Either way it always left Gilbert feeling weird and he never liked the feeling whenever he smiled like that towards him either.

Finally, the day came that the world meeting would be held in the albino's homeland with his brother, and being the one to represent the Eastern half of the German country, Gilbert was allowed to attend. Ivan knocked on the wooded frame of the open door and leaned in with a soft smile plastered on his lips. "Krolik, are you almost ready? If you take too long we are going to miss the train." Gilbert threw on his tie and adorned his iron cross. It had been years since it's met its twin and it was and understatement to say he was excited. He turned with a smile beaming on his face. "I'm ready! Just let me get my coat and we can be off."

Before he could exit the room what seemed like a wall met his face instead. "What? You just said we'd be late!" The Russian smiled down at the shorter man with a small chuckle. "Just give me a second or two; if it doesn't get done now then it's going to drive me crazy." Strong hands straightened the tie and the cross on top of it. Gilbert felt his face grow warm for some reason as the other man moved his hands down his chest to flatten out the wrinkles and even jumped a tad when he noticed that he unbuttoned his shirt. "Hey! What are you doing?" Without ceasing his actions Ivan replied in a soft voice. "You skipped a button and I doubt you want to show up only for your brother to see you as such a mess." The albino glared at the man and received a low chuckle. "An 'awesome' mess that is." He made some finishing touches and stepped out of the way for the other to retrieve his coat, gesturing to the hallway with a smile. "After you Krolik." Gilbert nodded in thanks for the…unexpected assistance and turned to him as he headed down the long hallway. "Could you please not call me that? It makes me uneasy when I don't know what you're saying." Ivan smiled and soon followed suit. "I can assure you, it's nothing insulting towards you."

The entire ride on the train Gilbert was staring out the window in search for the lovely land he called home. Soon Ivan stood causing Gilbert to avert his eyes from the moving land outside the train. "Where are you going?" He took a second to stretch and rustled the albino's thick sliver locks. "I'm going over to the food cart, would you care for something?" Gilbert shook his head and returned to gazing out the window. He almost even dozed off while the Russian left, maybe the fact that he didn't even sleep that night was a factor but it wasn't likely. He'd stayed up many nights before and never felt drowsy. Maybe he could just rest his eyes for a moment or two so that his brother wouldn't see him so tired.

"Krolik, Krolik wake up. We've reached our destination." Ivan petted the albino's head as he lightly stirred from his sleep. One cardinal eye cracked open soon followed by the second. Gilbert's head was in Ivan's lap, and said Russian's coat was over his slender body. Honestly, he didn't want to move from that spot. Ivan's hand was warm and surprisingly gentle and the warmth from the heavy coat made him feel so cozy and relaxed, but out of embarrassment Gilbert shot up clumsily spitting out apologies and trying to gather up the fallen coat. Ivan giggled like a child and took up the coat himself and offered his hand to the small Prussian. "It's fine da? You must have been very tired to have slept through the whistle upon our arrival." Gilbert took the hand and was pulled to his feet to receive a small kiss on his cheek causing him to turn more than ten shades of red. "I-I guess. Could you possibly not do that? I don't mean to stomp on your Russian formalities, but I'm kinda uncomfortable with it." Ivan blinked a few seconds. "Formalities?" A sudden chuckle erupted from the bottom of his belly. "Oh, sure I'll try to be a bit more…antagonistic?" The Russian then took up the smaller man's hand and began to exit the train. "Umm, Ivan I'm pretty sure that I can find my way off the train." The taller man only smiled. "I know, but I'm not accustomed to your German ways so you're going to have to make sure that I get there on time da?" Gilbert rolled his eyes but complied with the Russian and led him off the train and towards the building.

As they entered the double doors Gilbert seemed to beam with happiness. "Okay you know your way from here I'll see you in the meeting!" Almost as fast as his words Gilbert took off to the stairs, but Ivan took hold of his hand before he could open the door. "I'd like to have lunch with you after the meeting Krolik, maybe even continue the conversation we had a few weeks ago?" Gilbert looked up into his violet eyes and nodded firmly and was released. As he exited the main hallway into the stair case he paused and thought about what Ivan said. He wanted to talk about Yao again? Why now? Why not a few days ago? He began to make his way up the first floor, pondering the thought until he realized his excitement to see Ludwig and agreed to think about it later. With a new goal ahead of him he took off into a full sprint up the stair case.

Maybe it would have been faster to take the elevator. He ran, or rather crawled, until he reached the seventh floor. He was tired and his neat appearance was now somewhat ragged and out of place again. He walked at a brisk pace to find the office that his brother normally rested in before meetings when he bumped into someone. "Excuse m-"

"Mon petit ami! It's been so long!" The Frenchman took the slender man into his arms and squeezed him tightly when a tanned man with blazing green eyes appeared from behind a corner. "Mi amigo! What are you doing here?" The hyper Spaniard jumped for the two turning the hug into a dog pile of laughs and hello's. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Gilbert struggled to get up and hugged his long lost friends again. " Mon cher Gilbert we thought you were dead! All locked up in that dreadful place with that monster!" The blond draped himself over the albino being as dramatic as Frenchly possible. Gilbert laughed and playfully pushed the sobbing Frenchman off of him, sarcastically brushing off his sleeves he snickered. "You two had that little faith in me? I'm ashamed! Keeseseseseee! But really he isn't as bad as everyone thinks, in fact he's very kind and charming." The two stopped laughing at this. "We're talking about Ivan si? Ivan Braginski?" Gilbert rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "Ja, Ivan Braginski. He's not a terrible guy really he's just… misunderstood." Francis bumped his elbow into Antonio's ribs and began to whisper. "Me thinks the Russian has a soft spot for our petit ami~ Maybe even amour?" The two giggled like high school girls as the Prussian began to grow impatient. Then he remembered why he ran all the way up here for. "Hey! Do you know where Ludwig is?" The men silenced as the blond smirked. "Actually we know exactly where he is and I'd be happy to take you to him, in exchange for a long overdue 'hello kiss'." The Frenchman blinked his eyes and puckered his lips only to receive a pale hand covering them. "Toni, a little help?" The tanned matador pointed at the end of the hall with his ever present smile. "Last door on the left as usual!" Gilbert smiled and nodded at the Spaniard. "Danke Toni! Sorry I can't chat any longer guys I'll see you later though!"

He retracted his hand and sped down the hall leaving a saddened Frenchman and a joyful Spaniard waving him away. "Hey Francy, do you think Ivan 'can' like Gilbert? I mean, he's usually so mean and kinda creepy." The blond smiled and leaned on the door behind him. "I think that amor works in mysterious ways even for the snowman, but I know he cares for him, isn't that right Ivan?" Francis opened the door to reveal a smiling Ivan stacking paper on the desk. "Whatever you say, ." He smiled at the Spaniard and tugged on his scarf. "Sorry if I creeped you out Antonio." He nodded to the two and exited down the hall without a word when Antonio shouted back to him. "That still doesn't answer my question!"

Gilbert finally made it to the end of the hallway and reached for the door knob, but never opened the door. 'What if he doesn't want to see me?' Gilbert lowered his now trembling hand and took a step back to think. 'He's been without you this long, and he stopped sending letters years ago. Maybe he's moved on. Even France and Spain thought I was dead…' The sound of a door opening behind him made him jump and face… a giant stack of papers? Correction, a giant stack of 'falling' papers. The tall blond holding the papers didn't see Gilbert and nearly mowed him down. "Verdammt noch mal! I'm sorry sir I didn't… B-Bruder?" Sky blue eyes met crimson red ones as the elder of the two chuckled shyly. "Ja, it's the awesome me." The albino started picking up the scattered papers as his face burned red in embarrassment. "I see you're really busy and I'm sorry about this. I guess the chaos still hasn't stopped following me." He looked up to smile at at him but was only met with wide eyes. Finally lips parted and words were slowly formed. "Bruder, is that really you?" He reached out to touch Gilbert's cheek as if he was checking to make sure it wasn't a dream. This only made Gilbert chuckle. "Ja West, it's me." Without a second spared, Ludwig took the slender albino into his arms and hugged him tightly. Gilbert was taken aback as his brother held him close letting out laughs and possibly even tears just at seeing and hearing this man that he hadn't heard from in so long. "Bruder! I'm so happy you're alright! I'm sorry I haven't made contact in so long; I've been band from sending letters to the East. I'm just happy you're back!" Ludwig held him at arm's length now with moist cheeks and a smiling face when Gilbert felt something warm run sown his own cheek. He too was crying, but they were tears of utter joy! He finally got to hold his baby brother again! "West, you're so corny!" Gilbert hugged the other man with all the force he had and a low chuckle.

The two stood laughing and rubbing their faces dry of tears, still smiling at one another. "Wow West, have you been benching cows or something you're fucking huge!" The albino jokingly pinched Ludwig's biceps and chuckled, but Ludwig's beaming grin was replaced with a sad smile. "I, wish I could say the same for you. You're thinner than the last time I saw you." It was true that Gilbert had lost quite a lot of weight since he had moved into the Russian house, but not because the Ivan didn't feed him. It was because it was his own choice, if his people were going to have to raison and sacrifice their food supply then so would he. It was clearly seen when he was shirtless that where a toned core used to be was replaced with a visible ribcage and even a few new scars appeared over the years. The elder gave a bright smile of reassurance as he gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. "What do you mean? I still have ladies falling over my sexy body!" Ludwig couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips and rolled his eyes, surely nothing about his brother had changed over the years. "The meetings about to start, we should grab a beer afterwards." Ludwig's smile was all it took to make his day, but he remembered the promise he made earlier. "That sounds great West, but…" The tall blond looked down at the man with confused eyes. "But what? You're finally home and it's been years since we've gone out together. What could possibly be the matter?" Gilbert felt a twinge of guilt and ran his fingers threw his hair. "I promised Ivan that I'd eat lunch with him and he wanted to talk." Ludwig's brow furrowed and Gilbert could hear him grinding his teeth at the mention of his Russian caretaker. He bent down and gathered what was left of the scattered papers taking in a long breath and soon letting it drag threw his lips. He stood with eyes casted down. "I… I understand." Gilbert gave a small glare as he tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes. "Don't play this game with me Bruder, we're here for a few days for the meeting, you know that." He patted his cheek and grinned. "We can go out for a drink tomorrow ja?"

Ludwig smiled half-heartedly and nodded before his gaze was set behind the Prussian in a glare that looked as if it were meant to kill. "Krolik, it's time for the meeting we need to get everything set up now." Gilbert gave Ludwig one last grin before he turned and nodded about to follow when a firm hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see his younger brother still staring down the tall Russian. Without averting his gaze he said in a low growl, "Bruder, I need to speak with you after the meeting." Gilbert looked at his sibling in confusion and then to Ivan who gave a nod in approval. "Ja…"

After the grip was loosened he walked towards the smiling man in front of him who pulled him closer by his waist and walked down the hall; but before they entered the meeting, Ivan took a detour into a spear room and hugged the Prussian tightly. He took deep breaths and almost seemed like he was going to hyperventilate. "Oi, Ivan calm down! What's the matter?" the Russian's grip tightened a bit and almost seemed to shake in his boots. Gilbert rubbed his back comfortingly and thought for a moment. "Yao's in there isn't he? You're afraid about seeing him." Ivan nodded his head which was still buried in the Prussian's shoulder, but relaxed a tad at the touch of the small man. Gilbert pulled himself away from the embrace and took Ivan's hand with a smirk. "You big Teddybär, come on." The tall man pulled back on the surprisingly strong grip Gilbert had on him. "W-What?" Gilbert chuckled at the sudden change in personality Ivan had just now, and he cursed himself for thinking that is was quite adorable. "Don't be such a child Ivan," he looked back up into widened violet spheres with a gentle smile "I'll protect you." Ivan looked at the albino in surprise and hidden joy as he slowly but surely followed him to the door. "A-Alright."

**Finally! A Descent Sized Chapter! ^-^ Okay so I'm trying to keep up with my weekly post goal and so far it's not turning out to be that much trouble so I Might Just Make It! I am happy to look at suggestions for this fanfiction and even if you'd like others I'll be more than happy to do a request. Please comment and tell me what you'd like to see improved!**


End file.
